


Together (Or Not at All)

by DoreyG



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, All Human AU, Because their interactions were AMAZING, Complicated Relationships, F/M, I basically just wanted more of them interacting, M/M, Mid-Canon, Modern AU, Multi, Pseudo Incest, Space AU, Threesomes, Women Being Awesome, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was young she used to dream of the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a Pain in My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> A set of drabbles written post Thor: The Dark World and finally edited up to something hopefully legible now. Half of these are AUs, the other half are set roughly mid canon.
> 
> ...I basically just want Loki, Thor and Jane to cuddlepile until they forget all their problems. Heh.

“Forgiveness is something you have to earn.”

“Is it?” He stares at the mortal, even filled with energy beyond her wildest dreams, with some scorn – lifts his lip up and shows his teeth, an animalistic show that is the only thing he has _left_ after the Avengers and New York and so many broken bitter things, “and what do I need forgiveness for?”

Jane is unimpressed. A pretty woman, but smarter than she is pretty. He can, though he doesn’t much want to admit it, see what Thor sees in her, “you almost crushed a world.”

“A _realm_ ,” his sneer remains, perhaps it’s a defence by now. A defence of the only thing he has left, his animal brutality that can’t quite be tamed, “and an insignificant one at that.”

…Doesn’t want to be tamed.

_Can’t_ be tamed, what is the difference?

Jane only gives him another unimpressed look, turns away in the boat and sets her shoulders against the cold, “if you think that then maybe you can’t earn forgiveness at all.”


	2. Looking For Something

When she was young she used to dream of the stars, those glittering points of light so far away from her mortal understanding. When she was slightly older she used to dream of the universe in between the stars, the mathematics and equations and things to prove beyond knowledge. When she was even older than that… She dreamed of a tree, every leaf a million theories just waiting to be examined in the company of a warrior and a magician.

When he was young he used to dream of glory, winning huge battles and making his name known to every soul within the nine realms. When he was slightly older he used to dream of battle, making his name known with a swing of his hammer and a decisive blow of death. When he was even older than that… He dreamed of love, of forgiveness and happiness and the two that truly mattered slumbering on either side of him.

When _he_ was young he used to dream of ice, of cold lakes and colder air as he skated across the frost and into something unknown. When he was slightly older he used to dream of fire, of burning hot judgement melting him down and turning him into a useless puddle upon the floor. When he was even older than that… He used to dream of a mixture. Of maybe redemption, but maybe something beyond that.

Dreams, they are complicated things.


	3. In a Safe Place

Loki has a filthy mind, she finds.

“I’m sorry about him,” Thor hisses apologetically, watching his brother-slash-roommate saunter into the kitchen with a towel slung low around his narrow waist, “he _always_ does this when I bring girls over. I keep telling him that it hardly helps, but…”

“He’s situationally deaf each and every time?”

“ _Yes_! It’s downright _mysterious_ , that’s what it is!”

They stare at each other for a long few seconds. Thor apologetic, her carefully neutral. Thor faintly miserable, her curiously happy. Thor almost vibrating with his waiting…

She takes mercy, gives him a big grin and rises up from where she’s dumped herself on the sofa, “that’s perfectly fine. I have a friend just like him, actually. I don’t suppose that you have any beer in your fridge?”

And so she leaves him, gawping and with an oddly joyous expression on his handsome face, and follows his equally handsome (and far more naked) brother-slash-roommate into the kitchen.

_Lovely_.


	4. We Get Lost

They meet in the labs, both kept back from the front lines of the war. She’s a doctor, Loki is some sort of magician. It makes no sense for them to be out there, risking their lives and souls in a war that they can’t possibly fight in.

…In a war that nobody can possibly fight in, but she’s been coached enough by Darcy to recognize what a bad idea saying that would be.

They drink wine around the heater in her room. Loki asks her to explain her small theories with a largely feigned fascination, she asks him to show her magic with a lot more enthusiasm. They’re both suffering from something, but they don’t really mention it. They must live for now, not for then. They must try to win this war.

…This impossible war.

Neither of them realize that they’re missing the same person. It’s probably for the best that way, the shards of pain burrow deep enough without mutual grief.


End file.
